Not So Into Blondes
by JetbrewBarista34
Summary: A "What if?" take on the Blonde Squad. Alternate ending.


"Cat?" Evan said, eyes widening as he gave said former blonde an elevator look. Where did her golden locks and sparkling blue eyes go?

"I guess," she answered nervously, twirling her hair. She'd only noticed she did that when she was nervous after Robbie had told her a few years ago while she was preparing to go onstage.

"Is that you?" Evan said, disbelief evident on his face. No. No, this couldn't really be her.

Cat hesitated, looking away from him before quickly nodding to confirm the question.

_Okay, I need some answers_, Evan thought.

"But-" he began, but was stopped by Cat before he could question her further.

"It was a blonde wig," she said, still playing with her hair and forcing herself to continue before her nerves got the better of her. "And the blue eyes were fake. It was for Beck's movie." She let out sigh. "This is me."

"Well," Evan spoke up after a few seconds, words struggling to form. "You're beautiful." He felt like face palming the moment those words came out of his mouth. He couldn't have chosen a worse time to be blunt.

Cat looked stunned for a second. Then a hopeful smile formed on her face. "I am?"

A smile grew on Evan's face, too, happy she hadn't been upset with his statement. Which it was. She was definitely gorgeous. "Totally."

Cat's grin grew wider still, hope beginning to shine brighter within her.

"But," Evan said, taking a step back, smile vanishing. "You lied to me."

Cat's smile disappeared quickly, too. She took a small step forward, knowing she'd have to be truly honest if she wanted him to stay. "I know I lied, Evan, but... it's just that you-"

"That I what?" he interrupted. "I didn't lie, Cat, you did. Is anything else you told me a lie? Or if we dated, would you have cheated on me?"

Cat was surprised at the sudden accusations. "Evan, I-"

"No, Cat, you lied! I was raised right, and despite it's size, a lie is a lie!" Cat flinched slightly at his words. "I know I'm blowing it a bit out of proportion, but if you can't trust me with who you really are, how do you expect me to return that favor?"

"I... It's just that I," Cat was twirling her hair in her hands again. "I noticed that all of your ex-girlfriends were all blue-eyed blondes. And that if you knew I wasn't, you wouldn't give me a chance."

Evan took this the wrong way. "So, to avoid having me judge you, you judged me? Based on something as cosmetic as _hair and eye color preferences_? Cat! So what if I've dated a lot of blondes? I wouldn't have called us off just because of that!"

"I know, I know, I know, it's stupid, I know!" Cat said quickly. "My friends tried to tell me that, but I wouldn't listen! It's just that... well, you're the first guy to like me in a while... and my past few relationships ended horribly because of me... I didn't want that happening again..."

She was looking at the ground now. She hated how pathetic she sounded. But it was true. Besides what happened with Tori and Danny, almost all of her relationships had been drawn to a close because of her stupidity. She saw Evan as a chance to prove to herself that she could date someone and not have it end suddenly because of her. And she really liked him.

"I..." Evan let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I kinda see your point. But you should've told me first. We could have avoided this... weird sort of drama, or whatever this is," he finished awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Cat giggled. She loved it when boys got awkward. It seemed to make them cuter.

"So," she ventured. Evan looked back up at her. "Do you think you wanna go... hang out? Start again?"

Evan gave her a thoughtful look. "Hm. Do you promise you won't lie to me again?" he asked suspiciously.

Cat nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, I promise! I'll be completely honest from now on!" before she knew it, she was rambling again. "I love bunnies, my brother once got hit by a reversing truck, my natural hair color is brown and-"

"Okay! Okay, Cat, I get it," he raised his hands, Cat silencing as she mentally scolded herself for getting carried away. Robbie once told her she looked cute when she rambled. She hoped Evan thought the same. "Maybe... you can tell me the rest at Nozu?" he asked.

Cat froze. "What?"

"You wanted to hang out, right?" Evan asked again.

"I-I... Oh, yes, please!" Cat was almost bouncing on the spot. "I mean," she attempted to look calm about it, a small smile making it's way onto Evan's face as he observed her. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Okay, well, just wait out front and I'll park up next to you. Okay?" he asked.

Cat nodded, the smile on her face incredibly wide. "KK!"

Evan shot her a grin as he turned to get his car. "See you outside!"

Cat stood there for another thirty seconds, waiting for Evan to be out of earshot before she started to silently dance on the spot, squeaking slightly in happiness. Then, she remembered something important.

"Oh, no, my phone!" she gasped. She hadn't seen it since she'd run out of Blackbox Theatre with Andre's granmother's bird on her head. She quickly made her way back to said room, looking around the bottom of chairs once she got there.

"Cat?"

Cat spun on the spot, surprised, to see Robbie Shapiro, her best friend since she was ten years old, standing on the stage with his guitar in his hands.

"Robbie, you startled me!" Cat giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just, you know, hanging," Robbie flashed her an unconvincing grin. "How did things go with that Evan guy?"

"Good! We talked a little and we're going to Nozu now!" Cat gave him a serious look. "We'll keep talking about once we get there, I can tell. What are you doing with your guitar? 

Robbie hesitated, slowly putting his guitar down. "Nothing... just practicing a small song I wrote."

"Oh. Kaykay! Good luck with that! I better go!" she ran up to Robbie, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for everything, Robbie! Bye!"

She made her way for the door, stopping when she heard Robbie call out her name again.

"What is it, Robbie? I gotta go!"

"Are..." he hesitated again. "Are you... happy?"

Cat gave him the biggest smile she could possibly give. "Of course I am, silly! Now I have to go. BYE!" And then she was gone.

Robbie stood there for a few minutes.

He really thought that after today he might be able to finally show Cat how he felt about her, that he'd be able to care for her. But, once again, fate had him tossed aside for someone who could give Cat so much more. Someone so much better.

He finally picked up his guitar and began to walk out. He glanced at his lockscreen to check the time, pausing when he saw the photo there.

_As long as she's happy, Rob_, he heard a voice in his head say.

The photo was of the two of them at Wanko's, her arms around his neck, his hands at her waist, the two of them smiling brightly at the camera. He stared at that photo a little while longer, silently wishing he'd never lose her, before he kept walking, tucking his phone back into his back pocket.

"As long as she's happy," he muttered. "That's what matters."

**Hello!**

**I just had this brainwave for a one-shot ten hours ago and decided to contribute to the mass of Cabbie shippers on here who had aalternate endings to this episode. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also posting to let you humble few who read my stuff know that my laptop is slowly deteriorating. Been happening for a while, apparently. And I won't be able to post for a while because of it. Monetary issues, I don't want my parents paying for a new laptop when there are bills to be paid and mouths to feed.**

**I'll update everything ASAP and dedicate them to you guys. I'm just blown away by the fact that people read this, no matter how small the number. I love writing and knowing someone gets to see my stuff and might actually enjoy it is an amazing feeling.**

**I'll still be keeping up to date with things online, I mean, I still got my phone, I just won't have regular access to a computer. Sorry.**

**From the bottom of my heart, thank you guys so much for reading this or my other stuff. This isn't the end, just know that I appreciate it.**

**Thanks**


End file.
